Somebody To You
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Ryan's had too many broken hearts. Until one day he bumps into someone he hasn't seen since senior year. Will he be able to fall back into his feelings for her? Or will it just be friends forever?


**Somebody To You **

**A Faberry Story**

**Author's Name: LesbianAtWork**

**Chapter Name: Me And My Broken Heart **

**Pairings: Ryan/Dani, Santiago/Brittany, Puck/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine, Tina/Mike, Sam/Mercedes, Jake/Marley, Artie/Kitty**

**Characters: Dani, Ryder, Sugar, Brody, Elliot, Leroy &amp; Hiram Berry, Judy &amp; Russell Fabray **

**Summary: Ryan's had too many broken hearts. Until one day he bumps into someone he hasn't seen since senior year. Will he be able to fall back into his feelings for her? Or will it just be friends forever? **

**Author's Note: I'M BACK! Sorry it took me so long to do this but I've been so busy lately and I've been too distracted! So here you guys go a new story and I'll also be uploading new chapters to other stories and some more new re-write stories! So anyways here you all go! Love you! **

**Rated: PG-13 &amp; R**

**WARNING: Genderswap! Rachel &amp; Santana! **

…...

_**Ten Years Ago – Seventh Grade**_

_I didn't know what I was doing. I'm just some skinny kid that has two dads and has no place in this damned school. I had no friends. I get picked on. And I'm always thrown in a garbage can every other day. It's been going on like this since I was in the fourth grade when I moved here from New Jersey. I mean it's not much but I was picked on because I had two gay dads. I don't understand people these days. There so terrible. It's ridiculous. _

"_Berry! Your turn in the dumpster!" Great just great. What I need. A turn in the dumpster and some smelly ass clothes. "Berry! Don't make me wait all day!" _

"_Fuck off Puckerman!" Shit I'm in trouble. "Shit." I whisper to myself. _

"_What did you just say me?" He asked. As he was up in my face. "Did you just tell me to fuck off?"_

_I gulp. "I. I um. I'm." Before I could say anymore, I was being picked up and thrown into what seemed like leftover pizza and opened half drank milk. _

"_Don't ever tell me to fuck off again. Or else it'll be worse." _

_And with that him and his friends walked away. I lay here thinking to myself. Why does this happen to me. Why not anyone else? Why me? _

"_You okay in there?" I open my eyes to see this blonde beauty. My god is she beautiful. "Hey. You need some help?" _

_I nodded. She held out her hand. I grabbed it and she helped me out the dumpster. "Thanks." I whisper. She nodded and helped me clean up. "Thank you. For helping me and what not."_

_She smiled. "You're welcome. I'm Dani by the way." _

"_I'm Ryan." _

"_Can we be friends?" _

_I smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." _

_**Eight Years Ago – Ninth Grade **_

"_Hey Dani? Mind if I ask you a question."_

"_Sure. What's up?" _

_I sigh and look up at her. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" _

_She looked at me and smiled. "No. I haven't. Have you?" _

_I shook my head. "No… I um. I uh."_

"_Ryan. Are you asking me to kiss you?" She asked me with a smirk._

"_I mean. I don't know… I just-"I was caught off by a soft pair of lips. I felt her smile into me as I kiss her back. It was a good first kiss. For both of us. Before both of us knew it. Dani was on top of me and I was running my hands all over her. _

"_You're really good at this Ryan." She told me as we kept kissing me._

"_Well you're not so bad yourself." I tell her. _

_Before we could go any further Dani's phone went off and we pulled away._

"_I should get that." She told me as she kissed me one last time._

_I lay my head back down on her pillow and just smiled. _

_Best. Day. Ever._

_**Six Years Ago – Junior Year**_

"_Fuck fuck fuck." _

"_Agh! Go faster please." _

"_Fuck!" _

_We had both decided to lose our virginities our sophomore year. And one year later here we are just going at it like animals. We were more in the lines of fuck buddies. Well better yet friends with benefits. We both never really dated anyone so it was good for the both of us. _

"_Mmm I'm so close Ryan." She moaned as I sped up my pace. And right there and then we both came down from our own orgasms. _

"_You are amazing." She smiled as I kissed her one last time. _

"_I want to make us official." _

_I raise my eyebrow. "Seriously?" She nodded. "Okay. As long as I get to be the boyfriend."_

_She smiled. "Damn right you are." _

_And like that we were at it again. _

_**Five Years Ago – Senior Year/Graduation**_

"_You're breaking up with me?" I look at Dani and just am shocked. She nodded at me and looked down. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" _

_She looked up at me and shook her head. "No! No. Of course not. It's just. Ryan. Honey. We both know that this long distance relationship isn't going to work."_

"_But we can make it work." I tell her as I start to tear up. "Please don't do this Dani. Please." _

"_I'm sorry Ryan. This is how it's supposed to be." She tip toed up and kissed me one last time before walking away. I can't believe she broke up with me. _

"_Ryan. You're on in five."_

"_I'm coming!" _

"_Class of 2012. Please welcome Ryan Berry as he sings for us."_

_All I need's a little love in my life  
All I need's a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
Yeah..._

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one  
Tear me apart and then some  
How do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)  
I try to run away but your eyes  
Tell me to stay, oh why,  
Why do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)_

_It seems like we've been losing control  
Somebody tell me I'm not alone  
When I said_

_All I need's a little love in my life  
All I need's a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart_

_Maybe some part of you just hates me  
You pick me up and play me  
How do we call this love? (whoa oh oh oh)  
One time tell me you need me tonight  
To make it easy, you lie  
And say it's all for love (whoa oh oh oh)_

_It seems like we've been losing control  
Somebody tell me I'm not alone  
When I said_

_All I need's a little love in my life  
All I need's a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh  
Me and my broken heart  
Whoa oh, whoa oh  
Me and my broken  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Me and my broken, broken heart)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
How do we call this?  
It's just me  
It's just me  
It's just me  
Me and my broken heart_

_All I need's a little love in my life  
All I need's a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart_

_**Five Years Later – New York City**_

"Ryan! Hurry up man! Were gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!"

I'm running around like an animal trying to get ready for my next show. As soon as I walked out of the door I ran into someone and fell over on top of this person.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

Once I got up I helped what seemed to be a woman up.

"I'm so sorry. Here let me help you out here."

"It's okay it's not your fault."

Once I look up from picking up both our stuff. I look up and saw someone who I haven't seen since I was eighteen.

"Dani."

"Ryan."

…**..**

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Did you like it did you hate it? Let me know! Love you guys and I hope you liked the new story! **


End file.
